The Internet is evolving from a human-oriented connection network, in which humans generate and consume information, to the Internet of Things (IoT) network in which distributed elements, such as objects and the like, exchange and process information. Internet of Everything (IoE) technology, in which big-data processing technology is combined with the IoT technology through connection with a cloud server or the like, has emerged. In order to implement the IoT, technical factors such as a sensing technique, wired/wireless communication, network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required, and thus technologies such as a sensor network, Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine-Type Communication (MTC), and the like for connection between objects are being researched these days.
In an IoT environment, through collection and analysis of data generated in connected objects, an intelligent Internet Technology (IT) service that creates new value in people's lives may be provided. The IoT may be applied to fields such as those of a smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car, connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliance, or high-tech medical service, through convergence of conventional Information Technology (IT) with various industries.
Recently, discussion has been actively conducted on wireless communication technology that operates in an ultra-high-frequency band. For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad standard is a multi-gigabit-speed wireless communication technology that operates at a frequency band of 60 gigahertz (GHz). This wireless communication technology uses beamforming technology for transmitting or receiving a signal more efficiently.